Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.
Information Summary: The episode starts with an army of KND in front of a mansion. Inside, a boy finds a book but a explosion is triggered. The Alamode The team goes to visit the Alamode, a site where the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill and their mother lived, before the Delightful Mansion was attacked for the cake. Numbuh 50,000,000 BC tells the full story at the beginning of the episode. The ACTWLUTH's mother made the most delicious cake in the world with a secret recipe. The KND came to steal it from the triplets and one member, Numbuh 19th Century, was the closest. But when he took the recipe, a trigger was exposed and millions of ice cream surrounded the operatives near the mansion. It took 10 years to thaw them out, and all were decommissioned since they were technically too old to be KND(they were all way over 13) . All were found except Numbuh 19th Century, until the current KND recently discovered him. After being thawed out, he's confused by the modern era, especially with the fact there are now girls in the KND. Numbuh 86 takes offense and takes him up to the moonbase for immediate decommissioning before they're intercepted and captured by Father's Ice Cream men. Meanwhile, Father has his latest cake prepared in deep space, and he discovers the Annoyingly Cute Triplets' Mother's secret recipe on 19th Century's chest, a major treasure for him considering she was his great-grandmother. Father hopes to improve the cake for his children by using this recipe, in hopes of giving them the best birthday ever. But the KND mount a rescue to save their comrades before father could finish his evil plot. *Operative Debuts: **Numbuh 19th Century *Villain Debuts: **Ice Cream Men *Ally Debuts: *Starring: **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 5 **Numbuh 86 **Numbuh 19th Century **Father *Cameos: **Numbuh 4 **DCFDTL **Numbuh 362 **Numbuh 60 *Locations: **Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane **Cake Spaceship **KND Moon Base *2x4 Tech: *Villain Technology: **Cake Spaceship Trivia *There are several Star Wars references: **The giant cake in outer space is similar to the Death Star. **Numbuh 5 makes a brief reference when the Ice Cream storage is destroyed, which is similar to when the Death Star destroys Alderaan and Obi-Wan feels it. **The duel between Numbuh 1 and Father is similar to the duel between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. **When the slicer slices the cake, it is reminiscent to the Super Star Destroyer going in contact with the Death Star II. **An Ice Cream Man asks if Numbuh 5 is too short for a Ice Cream Man, similar to Leia asking Luke if he is to short to be a stormtrooper. *When Numbuh 3 grabs the Ice Cream Man's shoulder, it is a reference to the Vulcan Nerve Pinch technique used by Spock in the Star Trek series. *The "Alamode" is a parody of the Alamo. Its name is also a pun on a la mode ice cream. Episode Links Operation: CAKED-FIVE part 1 (download) Operation: CAKED-FIVE part 2 (download) C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.